S-O-S
by bansheecall
Summary: When The WWF stars are on there way home from england Amanda and Owen go missing
1. S-O-S PART 1

S-O-S  
PART 1/?  
  
{Thanks to Grace and Matt for the wonderful ideas fell in love with them soon has you suggested it full credit to u.)  
  
"Yeah talk to you later Bro...He's been fine not missed you one little bit...OK he has but not been crying just asking when where you coming home and stuff. Yeah he's been an angel...How's Chy and the rest? Good, good how's Taker? Ha, Ha, Ha OK Chris I'll talk to you later on...Bye" Amanda put the phone down and turned to her 2 year old nephew "That Daddy Aunt Manda?" Owen asked Amanda smiled  
"It was indeed" she said  
"When He home?" He asked have he turned his attention back to his coloring book.  
"He was getting on the plane then. Tell you what should we go to the shops then we can get them something nice?"  
"YEAH GET MUMMY AND DADDY AND ALL MY FRIENDS SOMETHING NICE AND GET OWEN SOME NEW PENS DAT GOOD IDEA YEAH!"   
Amanda laughed "OK, OK and get Owen some MORE new pens come on go put your coat on"  
  
"Aunt Manda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How far England?"  
"A long way I'll show you on the computer when we get back"  
"OK why you no go?"  
"Well some one needed to stay here and look after you munchkin"  
"I sorry" Owen said sadly Amanda frowned  
"Sorry? What for"  
"You like England and You no go cos I need babysitter" Amanda laughed ruffling the young boys hair.  
  
Chris got on the plane sitting with Chyna and David, Taker, Kane and Ambi sat In fount of them and Matt, Jeff and Lita behind them.  
"How did Manda sound before?" David asked  
"She sounded fine can't wait to see us all" Chris said as a few more of the WWF roster got on the plane Edge, Christian, and Test sat near them.   
The radicals got on and started making comments to Chyna has they went passed.   
She was just about to react when Kane stopped her "Chy it's what they want don't go to their level there are other ways" They all looked at Kane shocked  
"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Taker asked trying to hide the laughter in his voice  
"He's right thought Taker" They all turned round to see how had spoken there stood Chris Benoit. The Radicals started to back off had Benoit sat a bit away from them.  
"What's got into him?" David Whispered to Chris  
"I don't know" He replied looking over to Benoit who was sitting by himself.  
  
"Can we go to airport?" Owen asked  
"I don't see why not" Amanda said has they went though the shop Owen looked at a soft toy that looked like a loin it had brown fir this a blonde maine and a red heart in the middle Owen picked it up "Look Aunt Amanda daddy"   
Amanda laughed "Chris is Gonna love you"  
"Hmmm I get a white one for mummy" He said has he picked up a white teddy bear with gold specks running though it "I no know what get the rest"  
"That's ok you don't need to"  
"I know but I want to" Amanda had to laugh.  
  
Taker looked around the plane something didn't feel right. He could see RTC, Vince, Steph, Hunter, Debra, Austin and the other members of the new ministry. Debra looked miserable she was always smiling and happy but recent events had changed that "You OK big?" Kane asked  
"What? Oh Yeah fine man never better" who was missing?  
  
"Come on Owen" Amanda called  
"I coming Aunt Amanda...AUNT AMANDA!!!!!!" Owen shouted has some one picked him up  
Amanda started to chased after them finding herself in a back street and being pushed into the back of a car.  



	2. S-O-S PART 2

S-O-S 2/?  
PART 2  
  
"Aunt Manda I'm scarred" Owen said holding on to Amanda  
"It's OK Owen"  
"What's happening?"  
"I wish I knew"  
  
Taker scanned the plane again "Banshee...." he said under his breath  
"what about her?" Ambi asked  
"she's not here" he said  
"hey...your right" Matt said looking round "I smell a rat"  
"Yeah and there names are Vincent K, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and HHH" Chyna said  
"Shane" Jeff Called has Shane walked pass  
"Yes Jeff my friend?"  
"Do you know where Banshee is?"  
Shane nodded "Yeah Wanshee...sorry Taker sorry Kane...she and the RTC monisty got a private jet last night right after the show"  
Taker looked at Chris and David giving a worried look "Thanks Shane" he said has Shane walked off.  
"OK" Chyna said "now I'm worried"  
  
The door to the car opened and some one took Amanda and Owen out "in here"   
the person said has they pushed Amanda and Owen into a room.  
"You OK Owen?"  
"I OK Aunt Amanda"  
"Good Come here Owen" Owen took hold of Amanda's arm  
"I lie Aunt Amanda I scarred"  
"Everything's going to be all right Owen" she took hold of little Owen "everything is going to be all right"  
  
Owen had fallen asleep Amanda had her head rested on him when the door opened "I should have known it was you"  
Banshee smiled "Well what other way could I get to my dear bother that going though the one person he loves?"  
"I don't care what you do to me just let Owen go"  
"I can't do that you see with you and Owen I can get what I want"   
With that Banshee walked out the room and Owen took hold of Amandas arm.  
  
When the plane landed Taker rang Amanda's phone right away but it went right to voice mail "Manda can you give me a ring so I know your all right I'm really worried"   
Chyna stood with him she tired to make him feel better "maybe she's inside waiting for us"  
Taker nodded his head "I hope she is"   
The loinheaarts ran though the check in area and bag collection.  
There was no sign Amanda or Owen Ambi put her hands to her face   
"Maybe the batteries dead on her phone yeah that'll be it. She wouldn't just not turn her phone on this is Amanda Miss Gab a second"  
"Yeah you know Manda she'll be on that internet or talking to some one...repling to fan mail" Matt said  
"Or trying to get hold of us" Jeff added  
"Yeah I hope so" Chris said  
  
Amanda picked Owen up at lied him to rest on the bed and ran her hand though the little boys hair and kissed the top of his head.  
"Sleep well Owen angels will fly us home"  
Chris looked out of the window waiting just in case she came back he couldn't believe he was going though all this again this time it was a doulble wammey his son and sister. Why didn't he talk them into coming he should have hired some one instead of Amanda being put in danger how could he have let this happen to her again. If there was one thing he hated it was playing the waiting game.  
  
Amanda walked round the room sighing resting her read on the wall looking up to the roof saw a hole in it she smiled has she looked at Owen then back up at the roof she knew what she was going to do.  



	3. S-O-S PART 3

S-O-S  
Part 3  
  
"Owen, Owen, Wake up sweetheart" Owen opened his eyes  
"Can we go home now?"  
"Not yet honey, I may be able to get you out"  
"I no want to go with out you"  
Amanda bent down and smiled "I need to get you out then you can go and get Taker and your Dad"  
"But..." Owen started  
"No buts I'm going to lift you up and push you up.   
I want you to take my cell phone when you get off the roof ring your dad tell him to collect you at WWF Now York you understand me? "  
Owen nodded his head.  
"OK come with me" Owen took hold of Amanda's hand has she lifted him up though the hole "Now go on do what I said get down off the roof and ring your dad. Don't tell them who has me or where I am I'll get out some way it's our secret I don't want any one getting hurt" she said passing him a rucksack.   
He nodded his head has he blew Amanda a kiss and got off the roof he started to run.  
"By safe Owen" She said praying he would be.  
  
"Any news?" Taker asked has Chris came in  
"No not yet" He said has he and Matt came in just then Chris's phone rang  
"Hello? OWEN, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I'm on my way WWF New York daddy Aunt Amanda say you to come get me"  
"WWF NEW YORK, Is she with you?"  
"No we get kidnapped"  
"WHAT WHO BY? WHERE IS SHE?"  
"I no not tell you"  
"OWEN..."  
"Auntie Manda said I no to tell cos it's a secret she no want no one get hurt and you to get me at WWF New York"  
"OK, OK, OK go right there and stand with Michael Hays understand?"  
"Yeah Michael I stand with him bye, bye daddy"  
"NO OWEN WAIT, Hello Owen?"  
They all looked at Chris "He knows where she is but won't tell me and won't tell me who has her"  
Ambi shock her head "you brought that child up to well"  
"I'm going for him then I'll see what I can get out of him"  
  
Amanda sat in a corner praying that Owen had got home safe just then Banshee walked in.  
"Not long now, not long till you become one with the darkness are you looking forward to it?" Banshee asked with a evil smile on her lips  
"Not really Banshee" Amanda replied coldly  
"Why you should be knowing that giving your life to the darkness will bring home your Taker" Banshee asked with a hint of sarcasm the smile on her face staying the same she folded her arms. Amanda started to laugh.   
"HA, HA, HA you just don't get it do you Banshee? Taker will never come back to you and giving me to the darkside will only push him away more. Admit it Banshee the game is over you've lost"  
"You see my dear that is where you are wrong. The game has only just started if you won't join us then maybe your bother will"  
"You keep them out of this they have nothing to do with us Banshee"  
"We'll see Amanda we'll see...Where's the young boy?"   
Amanda smiled "He's probably with his parents where he belongs"  
" WHAT? Amanda You'll pay"  
"Just bring it" she said quoting The Rock has Banshee walked out the room.  
  
"OK Owen I'll buy you the biggest chocolate fudge Sunday...IF...you tell me who has Amanda and where she is" Mick said  
"Nope it's a secret and you never tell secrets never ever that's naughty" Owen said has he colored in his book  
"OK two cheese burgers, a milkshake, chips, coke and the biggest chocolate hot fudge Sunday you can eat if you tell me where Amanda us" Shane tried  
"Nope it's a secret if you tell some one a secret if Naughty it means your a bad boy"  
Ambi put her head on the table   
"OK I'll buy you two cheese burgers, a milkshake, chips, coke and the biggest chocolate hot fudge Sunday you can eat and you can have a small go on the bike IF you tell us where Amanda is" Taker said  
"No, no I'm a good boy I'll no tell secret"  
"Owen honey, this IS a secret you can tell us if you tell us this secret you are being a good boy"  
Owen looked at Chyna "Why I'm I being a good boy?"  
"cos if you don't Amanda may get hurt and you don't want that do you?"  
"No" Owen bit his lip his kicked his feet "She at a house in a great big forest in a old house.   
People still in it they locked us in a out hut"  
"Good boy now who locked you in there?"  
"I no know but Banshee was there"  
"BANSHEE" they all said at once  
"Come on lets go Owen you stay here with Linda ok?" Chris said  
Owen nodded has they all ran out.  



	4. S-O-S PART 4

S-O-S  
Part 4  
  
(NOTE: Thanks to Luke for writing the Banshee David Jericho part I'm no good at writing that kind of stuff.)  
  
Amanda jumped has Ivory hit her across the face again "I will only ask you this one more time" Banshee said "Where is Owen?"  
Amanda turned her blue eyes on her "Go to hell" Banshee pulled her hair   
"I grow tied of this Amanda. Make life easy for yourself and tell us where Owen is?"  
Amanda gulped "go tell it to the devil" Banshee sighed  
"Val take her back to the cell" Val picked up her limp body a look of sadness on his face.  
"Make it easy on yourself Amanda give in the won't stop until you do. I know I frond out the hard way"  
"You should know me by now Val. I never give up" Val sighed has he help her back to the room.  
Banshee sighed and looked at Stephen and the rest of RTC and the ministry. "She's gotten stronger it may take more than a roughing up to get her to break but maybe her bother will." she said as a evil smile came across her face  
  
"GO. I'LL STAY HERE JUST IN CASE SHE WAS ABLE TO GET OUT" David said has Taker started up his bike. Chyna, Lita, Matt and Jeff Hardy got in Chris's car. Kane took Amanda's jeep with it being the only car big enough for him. Ambi got in also has Spike and Molly Holly came running up "WAIT WE WANT TO HELP PLEASE WAIT" Chris and Kane went over to them.  
Spike tried to get his breath back "We, we, we, want to help you. You helped us out now we want to return the favor" Chris smiled.  
"OK runt jump in the Jeep with Kane" Molly and Spike jumped in.  
"You need more help than a two runts of the litter" Chris and Kane turned round  
"What's it to you?" Jericho asked  
"You know something Chris. I may not like you but me and Amanda go way back, I happen to like Amanda and just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like Amanda. I don't want to see her come to any arm" Chris Benoit said leveling up to Jericho  
"Alright Benoit you can come with us but if I have any idea that you are in on this I'll put you 6 feet under never mind Taker. You go with Kane" Benoit lifted his shoulders and jumped in the jeep has Jericho rolled his eyes Kane cocked his head to one side. "Great just great this is going to BE SOOOOOOO much fun Kaney boy." Kane give a little laugh has he got in the jeep and started it up.  
  
Linda give David a drink "Thanks Linda"  
"Your welcome" She said David give a laugh  
"Don't go turning into Parry Satan on me Linda"  
Linda smiled "I won't. She'll be alright this has happened to her before and she got out alright"  
David lowered his head "I know but last time it was Paul this, this, this is Banshee."  
"I know David but they'll help her"  
David smiled "I er I best go put Owen make sure Owen all right"  
"Yeah" David started to walk up to the hotel room where Owen was.  
  
Taker stopped his bike Chris and Kane stopping near him has he looked around remembering what Owen had said. "No not here god please not here 'She at a house in a great big forest in a old house.   
People still in it they locked us in a out hut' they've remade the house"  
"What is it bother?" Kane Asked  
"Kane do you know where we are?" Kane looked around  
"No why?"  
Taker looked at Kane "This is our home Kane this is where it all started look at the tree" Kane looked though the trees and saw a marking in a old tree "KBT! Kane, Banshee, Taker they've remade the house this means that..."  
Taker nodded his head "They've remade the morgue"  
"and the embalmers that must be the out hut Owen was talking about"  
"Sounds like it"  
"Will some one please tell me what's going on?" Chris said  
"No" Taker said has he restarted the bike then rode off   
Kane looked at Chris "This is where it all started the fire"  
"You think that..."   
"I don't know Chris but I think we should get there fast"  
  
David started to walk down stairs when he heard a voice "Well David how are you?"  
"Worse for seeing you" He said had Banshee walked towards him putting her hand on his face  
"Now David no need to be like that" She said making sure that her face was close to his  
"Where's Amanda Banshee?"  
"Oh she's safe for now"  
"For now what do you mean?" David said pushing her away  
"Well you see she won't join me. You have any idea how sad that makes me David" She said putting her hand on his face again placing a kiss on his lips he pushed her away again. "Amanda won't give in to you Banshee."  
"I know but maybe you will" All the time Banshee placed her hand back on his face and placing a second kiss on his lips "STOP THAT I'm not interested in you Banshee now go"  
"No I don't want to go just yet I see something I like"  
"I think you should go before I kick you out Banshee"  
Banshee Smiled "You won't be doing that David." She said has she moved her hands over his body and whispered in his ear "You see David I've liked you since I came to the WWF." David closed his eyes trying not to listen to her or feel her soft kisses. "I've wanted you so much. You know you want me has much has I want you admit it David" She said snaking her arms round him giving him a deeper kiss on the lips this time he didn't pull away until she spoke.  
"Join me David, join me and I'll take you to Amanda" she said has he kissed her neck  
"if I join you will you set her free?"  
"Of course you join with me and Amanda goes free"  
"I'll join you but you must keep your word" she give a smile   
"I'm a woman of my word" She said has she took him by the hand and took him to a room  
  



	5. S-O-S PART 5

S-O-S  
Part 5/5  
  
Amanda sat in a corner and looked up to the night sky has it came though the window a smile came across her face last time this had happed by this point she would have been crying or ready for giving in. Her love for Taker, Chris, Owen and the rest of her family and friends where getting her though this she knew they where out there that they out numbered the RTC ministry 11 to all of the WWF roster.   
  
The door opened "Oh Amanda" Amanda sighed   
"Yes Banshee?"  
"I've got some one to see you"  
Amanda turned round "DAVID!!!! WHAT ARE YOU...." Amanda looked into his eyes and saw sadness "David?"  
He looked at Amanda "I've...I've er...I've agreed to join Banshee if she sets you free"  
"What?" She asked shocked  
"Sis I..."  
"David no please don't do this"  
"Banshee a deals a deal let her go"  
"OK Amanda you are free to go"  
"Let David go also"  
"No you see me and David here have a kind of a bond now" she said giving a coy smile has David looked away.  
"You slut" She said flying to hit Banshee David stopped her  
"AMANDA all that's important is your freedom and for that I'll do anything just like you would for Taker. Here take my phone get out and ring Chris" He passed the phone to Amanda and pulled her into a hug whispering to her "I know what I'm doing sis, get Taker to agree for you to have a match with her then you beat the living day lights out of her you hear? I love you sis"  
"OK I love you to bro" Amanda said has she wiped away the tears walked out of the room that had held her.  
  
Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit and Taker walked round the back of the house "the back door was here was round here" Just has Taker spoke a door opened "shhhh someone's coming" Has the door opened and the person stepped out the noticed it was Amanda "AMANDA" The three of them shouted  
"Chris, Benoit, Taker?" She said has she ran to them hugging the three of them tears coming down her face "They have David, They have David"  
"WHAT?" Said Jericho  
"He's joined Banshee to have me set free he has a plain I don't know what it is but he says you have to let me flight Banshee Taker and I SWEAR I know I made you a promise but she's the one who bought me into this..."  
"I know so if you want to flight her go ahead" he said has he looked at the marks on her face she hugged Taker has the four of them walked back to the rest of the groups.  
  
  
Amanda and Taker didn't sleep all that night "Are you OK?" Taker asked has he put a blanket around her and wiped the marks on her face.  
"Yeah I'm just thinking bout David what he did to get me out OH OWWW"  
"I'm sorry what did he do?"  
"He slept with Banshee"  
"what?"  
"he slept with Banshee, he's made a deal with her that if he slept with her I could go free...OWWW"  
"I'm sorry, listen he knows what he's doing I just hope you do by having this match with her"  
"Oh I know what I'm doing...OWWW"  
"I'm sorry all done now any way" He said has he softy give her a kiss.  
"I don't want you getting hurt"  
"I won't get hurt" she said "I love to many people to get hurt" she said has she returned the kiss.  
  
  
Amanda walked round the arena she put her money in a can vender and selected the drink she wanted "Psssst, Psssst, Amanda" She looked round to who was calling her "Sis I'm over here"  
"David?"  
"Yeah you ready for the match?"  
"I am yeah how are you?"  
"I'm fine she added the speculation"  
"Great so if I win you get to free and we both have our freedom if I lose you have to stay with her?"  
"yeah but your not going to lose are you?"  
"I hope not just remember what we said ok?"  
"Sure will"  
  
Amanda stood at the top of the Ramp with Chris, Taker and the rest of team loin heart "I don't want any of you down there tonight David's going to be in a cage above the ring and if any one from RTC min or Loinhearts come down it's a DQ on the spot"  
"ok" Chyna said   
"Good luck" Lita said   
"HERE WE GO PAUL BANSHEE VS AMANDA THE CROWD IS GOING WILD FOR AMANDA"  
"WELL SHE'S THE SISTER OF DAVID AND WHAT HE DID TO GET HER OUT OF BANSHEE REACH JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW MUCH THIS WOMAN IS LOVED BY FRIENDS AND FAMILY"  
Amanda started to walk down the ramp Banshee ran right up towards her even before the bell had rung Amanda did a spinning kick sending Banshee flying. The rest of team loinhearts watched on a monitor backstage.  
"Give it up Amanda you know that you have lost"  
"Never Banshee" Amanda looked up at David who was kicking the bottom of the cage he looked down to Amanda and nodded his head  
They met each over move for move Non of the wrestlers could watch the match.  
Amanda was worse for wear cos she had been beaten up by Banshee but still give it her all. All of a sudden the cage where David was came free has he rung on to the bottom of the cage making Banshee look up so that Amanda could get a double take down taking Banshee down she was able to role her up for the pin. David dropped down and hugged his sister "You ok sis?"  
"I'm fine Dave don't you dare do that again"  
"Sorry Sis"  
  
"Hey"  
"Hey David how are you?"  
"I'm fine now" he put his arm and Amanda "But most importunity how are you"  
"I'm fine"  
"I'm sorry for what I did but I know I had to, to get you out"  
"Dave I know and I think Banshee's going to be leaving us alone for a long time anyway. Just answer me one thing"  
"If I can?"  
"did you want to?"  
"At first no but the way she came on to me I just couldn't say no but all the time I knew it was your only way out of there" Amanda hugged David  
"David..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm er...I've just....I'm just glad you got me out of there"  
David smiled and winked at his younger sister and left the room has Amanda rested he read on the window watching the world go by keeping her secret to herself.  



End file.
